


Mi vida en otras vidas

by Jenny_anderson



Series: Drabbles S&S [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Romance, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_anderson/pseuds/Jenny_anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hay tantas puertas como años ha existido, y cada navidad se permite cruzar una. Con la esperanza que el universo que visite sea por fin el que la haga feliz, donde no hubiera elegido su destino sobre su felicidad. Un universo donde por fin sean Serena y Seiya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi vida en otras vidas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento. 
> 
> Notas: Como respuesta al promt “final alternativo” de la comunidad fandom insano, en la actividad de los cuervos de las navidades pasadas. Jugamos con la idea de Sailor Cosmo como inmortal
> 
> Beta: Sol Levine

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

 

Había comenzado como un intento –puede que incluso desesperado- de reencontrarse con lo que había sido, de recordar caras y momentos del pasado, de recuperar voces y olores familiares. Ese era el principal problema con la inmortalidad, los viejos rostros se perdían con los nuevos, las viejas victorias se desdibujaban, los nombres se volvían susurros que se desvanecían en el amanecer. La inmortalidad no hacía nada por evitar el olvido, había tanto de lo que una mente humana podía recordar, y Cosmo, necesitaba recordar la razón por la que había aceptado todo eso.

 

Y así había comenzado.

 

Cada víspera de navidad se permitía ser indulgente consigo misma y recorrer una vida que ya no le pertenecía más. Era curiosa la manera en que las cosas habían sucedido y cómo las recordaba realmente. Viajó más atrás en el tiempo por el puro gusto de poder chocar con Ikuko antes de que ésta llevara el apellido Tsukino, se atrevió a pasar más tiempo con la familia a la que había dejado a un lado cuando se enteró de que su familia no era realmente su familia, y que ella era la reencarnación de una princesa.

 

Observó a la abuela Tsukino y permitió que la añoranza se anclara en su ser, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la abrazaba por el simple placer de un abrazo, sin esperar nada de ella. Vio la vida de su hermano, de quien poco había sabido luego de fundar Tokio de Cristal, así como la vida de sus sobrinos con los que apenas y había tenido relación.

 

Permaneció junto a Darién durante las duras navidades, cuando el niño recién había perdido a sus padres y tuvo que pasar una larga temporada en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridas y participando en terapias –que ella sabía- jamás le habían regresado sus recuerdos.

 

Observó las navidades frías y distantes que la pequeña Rei pasó con su padre, y se preguntó, no por primera vez, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a sus guardianas, la razón tras su manera de ser. Rei nunca hablaba de su padre, y todas habían dejado pasar el asunto. Era en esos momentos, cuando observaba a una pequeña Rei solitaria, que entendía lo realmente afortunada que ella siempre había sido.

 

También eran esos momentos los que la hacían flaquear. ¿Había valido la pena todo lo que había dejado atrás por ser la soberana de la tierra?

 

Descubrió las otras puertas por accidente, y había tenido una larga y acalorada discusión con Sailor Plut por ellas. La idea de que existían otras realidades jamás había pasado por su cabeza, siempre había creído en el futuro como una línea recta, como algo completamente ineludible.

 

La primera puerta que atravesó la había llevado a una realidad bastante terrible, en ella el Negaverso gobernaba la tierra y las Sailor Scouts habían perecido mucho antes de que ella lograra recordar que era Sailor Moon. Paseó por esos lugares con un horror absoluto, y regresó a su propio tiempo sintiendo que todo lo que había hecho en su propio universo había valido la pena.

 

Pasaron muchos años antes de que se atreviera a cruzar otra puerta, y en esa otra, Beryl jamás había encontrado a Metalia, y por lo tanto Luna, no había tenido que despertarla y todas sus guardianas habían vivido una vida relativamente feliz, aunque ellas jamás se hicieron amigas. A pesar de que sus caminos sí se habían cruzado, permanecieron como conocidas simplemente, sus muchas diferencias las distanciaron de la misma manera en que en su universo las había fortalecido.

 

Darien también había sido una constante, y se sorprendió de sí misma al darse cuenta que incluso sin Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask, ellos cruzaban caminos con más frecuencia que con las guardianas, como si algo hubiera entre ellos, algo real.

 

Pero también se dio cuenta, que Darién era más fresco y menos serio a como lo recordaba. Sin sus recuerdos como el príncipe de la tierra, Darién era solo un joven más Su asombró fue mayor al percatarse de que a pesar de las diferencias, en aquel universo estaban juntos, incluso se habían casado y tenían un par de hijos. Aquello la había desconcertado completamente ¿Dónde estaba Rini?

 

Fue Setsuna quien le había hablado de nuevo de los universos alternos y de cómo el más mínimo cambio podía originar un sinnúmero de variaciones, lo cual corroboró. Visitó otros universos, unos donde casi todo había pasado tal como lo recordaba excepto por Rini, a veces no era una niña con el cabello rosa, a veces era un niño, o una niña rubia.

 

En ocasiones, ella no era reina pero Darién seguía siéndolo, había tantas puertas como años que le quedaban por vivir, y cada año, por un día se permitía recorrer otra realidad que podría haber sido la suya.

 

Algunas eran horribles.

 

Fue una de esas la que la hizo pensar realmente en las posibilidades. En ella, vencían a Galaxia, pero ni las Sailor Scout ni Darién volvían a la vida. Que recordara, aquella parte de esa vida no la había vuelto a recorrer, siempre era antes de ser Sailor Moon o después, ya convertida en reina.

 

Por eso, verlo de nuevo la había trastornado tanto…

 

Aferrada como había estado a un destino ineludible, había preferido enterrarlo en sus recuerdos y no pensarlo siquiera, pero ahora, la posibilidad estaba frente a sus ojos.

 

Serena y Seiya.

 

Aquel alterno universo había sido demasiado agridulce. Estar con Seiya, más que una elección fue una necesidad. Las tres estrellas se encontraban perdidas sin su princesa y ella, ella era poco más que una especie de zombie.

 

Entonces, aquello se volvió su ritual, su indulgencia por todo lo que ya había dejado atrás, por ser eternamente la guardiana de un universo que parecía que no quería realmente la paz, por tener que luchar eternamente cuando ella siempre había despreciado la guerra.

 

La búsqueda del universo donde eran Serena y Seiya, simplemente eso.

 

Ya habían pasado siglos desde que alguien había pronunciado por última vez el nombre de Serenity. De Sailor Moon no quedaba ya más que una leyenda contada con voz llena de emoción y anhelo, ya no quedaba nadie que pudiera conectar a la muchachita llorona, con Sailor Moon, a la guerrera con la princesa Serenity y a esta última, con Sailor Cosmo.

 

Cuando la encontró, la puerta no tenía nada de especial, era como todas las de aquel inmenso pasillo y como siempre, la saludaba el aire frio de diciembre. Se observó a sí misma, una versión mucho más joven, 24 años posiblemente. Botas, bufanda y abrigo. Recorrió las calles junto a la joven, mirando con atención, en busca de alguna pista que le dijera lo que quería saber. No había Tokio de Cristal, por lo que bien podía ser un mundo sin Sailor Moon.

 

Sin embargo, no podía dejar de notar el imponente castillo que se alzaba donde debería estar la torre de Tokio, ni en los espectaculares que decían: _“La familia real les desea…”_ Reconoció a Darién, en cualquiera de las imágenes que le saludaba, reconocía que sin duda era él, lo que la sorprendió fue la mujer que estaba a su lado.

 

—Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarías aquí…

 

Cosmo se sorprendió de ver a Plut allí en medio de la calle, pero no tanto como lo estuvo después de lo que había visto.

 

—Nunca dijiste nada. –murmura, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, pero entonces observa los ojos de la guardiana del tiempo y entiende todo-. ¡Lo sabias! ¡Lo supiste todo el tiempo!

 

—Era necesario Cosmo, la verdadera paz jamás habría llegado sin ti.

 

Quiso gritar, y oponerse con todas sus fuerzas al destino, pero ya era tarde. Por otro lado, no era como si Plut fuera la culpable, al final la decisión había sido suya y ella había hecho su elección.

 

—¿Todas son felices aquí? –preguntó con el nudo apretándole la tráquea.

 

Por toda respuesta, Plut levantó su báculo y pudo verlas, a Michiru y Haruka, a Lita y Andrew, a Taiki y Mina, a Richard y Amy; no pudo evitar la sorpresa, incluso más que al descubrir la pareja tan inusual de Taiki con Mina, al ver a Rei junto al cascarrabias de Yaten.

 

—¿Cómo es que…?

 

—Dijiste que no –la interrumpió la mujer-, cuando el príncipe regresó a la vida luego de la batalla con Galaxia y retomó sus planes de continuar con sus estudios en el extranjero, dijiste que no lo esperarías.

 

La revelación fue inesperada, no se imaginaba diciendo “no”. En su propio tiempo, había esperado pacientemente el regreso de su príncipe. Y entonces creyó comprender.

 

—¿Seiya regresó?

 

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

 

—Fuiste a buscarlo.

 

Aquello fue más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. La persona de ese universo parecía mucho más fuerte de lo que ella ha sido nunca, y entonces los vio, al hombre que recordaba, con sus ojos chispeantes y la sonrisa encantadora; a la mujer llena de brillo, y que en su propio tiempo, ni siquiera la reina poseía. A la pequeña niña en los brazos de él, tan conocida.

 

—Chibi-chibi. –susurró con las lágrimas distorsionándole la imagen.

 

A pesar de saber que es imposible, le pareció que los ojos azules de la niña miraban en el lugar donde se encontraba. Por un momento se sintió sorprendida, luego sonrió para después mover su mano en el signo universal de despedida.

 

—La esperanza, creo que este universo esta alimentado por nuestra esperanza.

 

Y ella no pudo más que llorar. Al fin había encontrado el universo por el que había valido la pena convertirse en la guardiana de la paz.


End file.
